they keep going wrong
by queerofatlantis
Summary: sheppard and weir get used by a potential new ally to fight their war. set in season 3 after the real world but before first strike. there be whumping for both characters and a few swears. Last chapter now up!
1. Chapter 1 HERE WE GO AGAIN

They Keep Going Wrong

AN: this is a series/sequel of sorts to _when they go wrong they go wrong_.

**1 ****H****ere ****w****e ****g****o ****a****gain**

Rodney McKay was pacing up and down the briefing room, prattling on about this new planet where the inhabitants were a scientifically and technologically advanced race. The people of this world were called the maniakals keen to begin trade relations with the people who now inhabited the ancestral city, they were in a war but they were still keen to make this alliance. To officiate the alliance, colonel Sheppard along with his team including Dr. Weir were to go to negotiate the final terms. After giving the team his elongated version of his report he had to excuse himself to deal with matters else where.

This just left Elizabeth, John, Ronon and Teyla.

Ronon and Teyla looked at each other almost as if they knew what was about to happen next, they decided to get out of the briefing using excuse they could think of. Teyla had to _'finish off her previous mission rep__ort__s'_ Ronon couldn't think of his own excuse so he just followed on with Teyla."I'm not happy about you coming off world ... but "John was the first to voice his opinions on Elizabeth joining them off world.

Elizabeth tried to get a word in "listen John if this alliance can help in anyway defend us against any of our enemies" she began. John managed to but in at this point "didn't you hear me adding but in what I said?"

"Listen I'm ok with you going off world **but... **you will be armed especially if we are walking into a potential war zone. If you're coming with us those are going to be my terms ok?"

Elizabeth just stared at him she almost couldn't believe he was giving her orders. "Well how can I argue with that?"She nodded at him and headed off towards her office. She watched him as he headed off down the stairs to wherever he was going, a young gate tech interrupted Elizabeth from her thoughts she was glad because if she hadn't Elizabeth would've walked into one of the walls whilst she was staring at John.

"Sorry Sgt kashee, what can I do for you" she said as she looked down at the short lady.

"I just need you to check over these files and sign them off for me".

"Yeah sure, bring them to my office." Elizabeth smiled; the two women didn't say another word as they headed to the office.

Ronon was walking down to the gym when John caught up with him. Ronon nodded at him and carried on walking.

"What is it?" john asked

"Nothing" Ronon answered with his classic one liner.

"Just spill it" John pressed.

"Ok fine, I know you're really protective of Weir but why d'you always do that?"

"What?" John returned.

"It's like you don't think she can take care of herself."

John had a good come back for what Ronon had just said to him, but as usual he was called away by a gate tech. the maniakals had made contact with Atlantis and wished to discuss the teams visit immediately.After listening to what chancellor Schmidt had said John didn't like it.

"So now you only want to negotiate with the exped leader and military commander?" questioned John.

The chancellor got up from behind his desk and walked towards the camera "yes colonel, only you and Dr Weir. You may arrive bearing arms; these terms have been requested by the general himself."

Elizabeth didn't like where this was heading. The chancellor spoke again "we do not intend to deceive you or your people; we are very much looking to our treaty."

Surprisingly john spoke this time. "Chancellor we agree to your terms, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow." with that the wormhole was disengaged.

John turned and looked at Elizabeth "ok so we have a little over 12 hours"

Elizabeth looked at him "for what?" she questioned.

"Come with me" that's all he said to her, she turned and followed him.


	2. Chapter 2 A MATTER OF TRUST

**2. ****A****m****atter ****o****f ****t****rust**

John and Elizabeth walked down towards the gym. "Here take this" John pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket.

Elizabeth studied it "it's a timetable John." The gym door opened as the got to it Teyla was the only one in there stretching. Elizabeth looked behind her and then she saw them piled on the bench. They were Teyla's bantos sticks Elizabeth turned round to John who was holding up a pair of trainers for her. "If were going off world tomorrow, I've gotta get you ready"Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and then took the trainers from him. "You don't have to do all of this just for me John""I know I don't, I just want you to know I trust you and I know that you can look after yourself." He smiled at her and left.

Elizabeth sat down and changed her shoes. Teyla walked up to her smiling looking over the time table John had given her earlier. "It appears I have you for an hour"

It had felt like an eternity for Elizabeth when John finally showed up. "So how did it go?" he asked with a smile on his face."Ask Teyla" Elizabeth told him. Teyla turned round "it appears I underestimated you Elizabeth" John looked up and saw Teyla wipe her mouth."You did that" he asked Elizabeth who was putting the sticks back over at the side. She walked back over to Teyla "listen Teyla I'm so sorry"

Teyla put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder "in a real fight you would not apologise to your opponent so don't apologise to me." With that she left the gym.

"Ok so what now then colonel?" Elizabeth joked

"You have 90mins to eat, shower and get changed into the gear provided for you once you have done that you will meet me at the range." john told her whilst he was reading through the time table.

Elizabeth showed up at the range with 5mins to spare john showed up not long after her."Ok so I know you can handle your weapons" he noticed Elizabeth look away when he said that. The last time she had used a weapon was when they both had been taken over by Thalan and Phoebus.

"Why do I think there's gonna be more than your saying to this test?" she asked him."Because there is, you will be doing it this time under battle conditions." He assured her that he would be doing the same thing she would.

They both walked up to the rack and checked their weapons John watched her as she was doing this, from the way she handled the weapons if he didn't know her he could have sworn she was a pro.

"Do we have a time limit on this exercise?" Elizabeth asked as she clipped her P-90 to her vest."No time limit on this one, times up when we complete the simulation objectives." John told her, he then called to the rest of the team to complete their objectives.

In total it took them 5 hours to complete their goals; after the exercise he wanted Elizabeth to go to the sat range to practice her shooting, in reality she had a good shot not only with the P-90 but the 9 mil as well.John walked behind her to correct her stance then he moved to her side. Because the were more people on the range he had to follow normal drill, he moved into the booth."OK PEOPLE! WATCH AND SHOOT WATCH AND SHOOT!!."After the other shooters had finished and left John walked up to Elizabeth. "Not bad at all you have a good grouping there, impressive."Elizabeth studied her groupings she was shocked that she had done this she had managed 8 out of 10 kill shots. "Not bad for someone who on normal days hates weapons." John had decided to call it a day he told Elizabeth to go get some rest and that they would meet in the morning for the brief. "You did well today Elizabeth." John told her whilst they were securing their weapons.Elizabeth nodded at john "thank you for all of this" she smiled then turned and headed off towards her quarters. She decided to grab some food and a drink she was already tired but she was really tired to.

Once she got in her room she took off her tach vest and put it on her desk, she sat on the edge of her bed pulled of her boots. She lay back and just stared at the ceiling then just dozed off.

When she woke she looked at the clock and realised she had 2 hours to get her gear and head off to the briefing. "Oh shit I can't believe I slept straight through" she cursed to herself. She quickly grabbed a shower then checked her gear making sure she had all the stuff John had told her to take, and then she checked it again to be sure.Just before she left for the briefing she checked the clock she had ¾ hour before the briefing she decided to grab some food.

When John entered the mess he saw Elizabeth with her back to him at one of the far side tables, he grabbed his food from the servery and went to join her."I see your ready" he said as he stood next to her looking down he could see all her gear on the chair next to her. "How'd you guess" she joked, "so you gonna sit down?"

They both sat eating their food and chatting, both of them had lost track of time they were interrupted by the PA.

"COLONEL SHEPPARD AND DR WEIR TO THE CONTROL ROOM".

Elizabeth got up and grabbed her things. "That's our cue" she said as she put her tach vest on.Both of them made their way to the control room.

Rodney and Teyla stood chatting with them as the gat was getting dialled. "Are you sure you want to do this Elizabeth?" Rodney asked"Rodney..." Elizabeth was looking to finish her line when Teyla chimed in"Rodney, Elizabeth is more than capable of going on this mission she can not only defend her self physically but verbally as well" Teyla nodded to Elizabeth as she was saying this.

"You ready Elizabeth?" john called to her as he was heading to go down the stairs."Yeah on the way" Elizabeth shouted as she stepped down the stairs.

Two marines were stood with P-90's for Sheppard & Weir; they both took and checked the weapons. When they were ready Sheppard called up to Rodney and Teyla that they would check back in with them in 6 hours."Here we go" Elizabeth muttered to herself. Then they both walked through the gate.


	3. Chapter 3 LET THE GAMES BEGIN

**3. ****L****et the ****g****ames ****b****egin**

As soon as they came through the gate they were greeted by Chancellor Schmidt and a small security detail. The chancellor immediately walked up to them and bowed "Dr Weir, Colonel Sheppard. Welcome to maniaka." Elizabeth stepped forward "on behalf of our people I would like to thank you for agreeing to negotiate for us to become allies."

The chancellor showed them a convoy of vehicles and invited them into one."Hey it looks kinda like a humvee" John almost shouted.One of the chancellor's guards turned to him, john took him in. This guy was about the same height and size as Ronon. "A humvee?" he asked.John realised that he had to be careful about what he said from here, so he tried to get to know this guy better first."Its like this big off road vehicle" he tried"I see" said the young man"so what's your name then? I figured I better ask seeing as we are gonna be allies" He tried to throw a little humour into his questions."_Yeah allies. _I am Lance Sgt Yanis long, come on get in you can drive this one if you want.""maybe later" John called to Yanis, he had started to get a bad feeling about this but he decided to go along with what they were doing. He stood back and saw Elizabeth get in the humvee next to his then he followed suit.The ride took about half an hour John kept looking at his watch, the guards kept looking at him but they thought nothing of it.John was ripped from his thoughts by Elizabeth's voice coming through his radio."Hey John I think were there".

The convoy had stopped in a courtyard of some kind both of them had been escorted out of the vehicles and they were stood in the open. The chancellor had excused himself to go and inform the general that the ambassadors from Atlantis had arrived. Moments later Sgt long accompanied by 4 other guards approached John and Elizabeth."I'm sorry Dr Weir, Colonel Sheppard but I'm going to have to ask you to come with me"Elizabeth stepped forwards "what for?" she questioned.

Sgt long assured that they would not be in any way harmed and that their doctors would be able to explain things to them better.John agreed but only if they were allowed to keep their weapons. Yanis spoke into his radio he waited a second, apparently his superior had agreed.He nodded at them "Yes you may keep your weapons."

Reluctantly John and Elizabeth agreed to go with them; they didn't really have much of a choice. Even though they were both armed they were out manned and out gunned. Inside the main building they were being led down a hall, on the walls were pictures Elizabeth guessed they must have been of previous maniakal generals. They had finally reached their destination the guards who were escorting them dropped back and stood at ease not far from a closed door.John turned and faced Elizabeth "they had better not think about splitting us up" "you read my mind" Elizabeth replied.

No sooner had they said that the door opened and a short oldish man in a lab coat appeared "ah you two must be our visitors from the ancestral city, come in, come in I am Dr Vandersmutt."John and Elizabeth just stared at each other then they followed the man inside, when they were in the door automatically closed behind them, this made Elizabeth jump she gripped her P-90 tighter. The Dr walked in front of him towards a metal table with two trays containing a lot of weird instruments. The door opened behind them and two _'porters'_walked in pushing two beds.

"Now Dr Weir, Colonel Sheppard. I have been asked to take some blood samples from you both and nothing more; I have no wish in harming either of you."

"What for?" Elizabeth asked"because I was told to Dr Weir" the small man answered"you didn't answer the question Dr." John chimed in this was starting to irritate him and more so because they wanted Elizabeth's blood as well.

Dr Vandersmutt almost answered all of their questions but now he was starting to get impatient by this "now Dr Weir, Colonel Sheppard. Will you please lay down on the beds?" the Dr almost raised his voice to them when he asked them this.John was about ready to raise his voice back to Vandersmutt but he took a second to think about it. They really needed this alliance with these people. John and Elizabeth both went up to the beds and lay down as asked.The procedure went just as the Dr had told them he drew blood from each of their right arms.

"Thank you now if you will please follow the guards outside, they will take you to the general."Sgt Long walked down the corridor towards them. "I'm sorry that had to happen, the doctor says the results will be with us soon. Now please follow me the general is ready for you."John looked at his watch again; he and Elizabeth were coming up on there 6 hour check in. Elizabeth was looking at the walls as they were being head down the same corridor but the pictures seemed to be different. The doors in front of them were opened and they ended up back outside in the courtyard but there was only one humvee there they both got in the back of the car, there was a one driver and Sgt Long taking them to where ever they were going.John had played this game before, the captors put you in a blacked out vehicle and drive you around not to any particular location, but this makes the subject disoriented. They had been travelling for nearly an hour before they stopped outside a small group of buildings. "Are we there yet?" John joked."Actually Colonel... we are, if you two would please follow these guards they will take you directly to the general."


	4. Chapter 4 MEET THE GENERAL

**4 ****M****eet ****T****he ****G****eneral**

John and Elizabeth walked into a large room; the general was sat behind a large table he was joined by two aides. The door opened behind them and the good Dr Vandersmutt came jogging into the room and straight up to the general he handed him a board.  
"Dr Weir, Colonel Sheppard please sit down I am sure you both would be hungry by now" the general barely looked up at them whilst he was reading what was in front of him.  
Elizabeth leaned into John as they sat down "this wasn't what I was expecting"  
"me neither when are we gonna get round to the negotiating?" John was getting irritated by how long this had been going on.a few minutes later food and drink was brought to all who were sat at the table, the general finally put down the board and looked at his guests.  
"Firstly my name is General. Hans Flanders and I look forward to beginning these negotiations between our peoples." He smiled at them as he said this  
"secondly I can't negotiate on an empty stomach. So please enjoy your meals."

In the Atlantis gateroom Teyla and Ronon were talking with Sgt kashee, when Rodney came bounding up the stairs followed by a pissed of Dr Zelenka.  
"Hey how long are Elizabeth and John over due?" Rodney questioned any of them.  
Teyla was the first to get a word in "They are running around half an hour over due Rodney."  
"Has anyone tried to make contact with yet?" asked Radek.  
Now it was Ronon's turn "hey doc, why do you think were here, we made contact 10 minutes ago, and the chancellor told us they had just started to negotiate with the general." This was good enough for Rodney to leave them and carry on publically berating Radek for the simplest of things.

Back on Maniaka the team had finished eating their meal all five courses of it, Elizabeth and John had decided to eat all of the meal just in case they offended the hosts by not eating it.  
"Now we can get down to business" the general said as he finished his drink.  
"We agree to the terms of this alliance, we are willing to send a team over to show you through some of the things we have learnt in Atlantis." Elizabeth said as she was reading through their proposals.  
"There is something more we will require from you Dr Weir" Dr Vandersmutt finally spoke up.

The mood in the room had changed when the doctor spoke up.  
"I have gone through the results from the blood samples I took from you earlier and..."He was interrupted by John who had taken about all he could take from this man.  
"Why would this have anything to do with our alliance?"  
"Well colonel if you didn't interrupt me I could explain."  
"ok go on then"  
"well yours and the Dr's blood is quite unique it appears you have the ancestral gene and Dr weir you seem to have microscopic machines in your blood, and we would like to test you both further." He looked at them individually when he spoke of their blood.  
Now John really didn't like this situation he and Elizabeth stood up John leaned over the table.  
"No offence to you General, but we will not be your lab rats." The General mimicked exactly what John did  
"no offence to you Colonel, but you do not have a choice."  
With that two guards stepped up behind Elizabeth and John and injected something in their necks, the guards caught both of them before they fell to the ground. Before they were dragged away john saw the General and the doctor talking he could make out the word _tracker. _Elizabeth woke up first to a pounding head she tried to move her hands to her head but couldn't, she looked around she saw John was unconscious on the bed next to her all of their gear including their weapons were on a table by the door.  
She realized this was the same room they had been brought to before meeting the General.  
"Don't worry Dr Weir, you are both safe the Colonel will be awake soon."  
Elizabeth realised whose the voice was, then he stepped into her view. "Dr why are you doing this?" she asked him whilst he helped her sit up, she looked down and saw her hands were cuffed. As if on cue John woke up and bolted up.  
"What the hell?"  
"As I'm sure you remember you were drugged after the meal"  
"yeah we remember" Elizabeth answered.  
"Good, as you know we are technologically and scientifically advanced but we have never seen anything like this before. So we are going to test your different... s_trengths _under battle conditions."  
"Oh my god you really do like the sound of your own voice don't you" John shouted at Vandersmutt.Vandersmutt just shot John a dirty look he walked over and picked up their stuff.  
"Now if you will please follow me." They followed the doctor into another large room where the General and his entourage were waiting.  
"Dr Weir, Colonel Sheppard. I'm glad you are both awake now here is what we have planned for you..." He looked down and paused. "Basically we need your help."  
The General outlined the exercise they had planned for them. Basically the maniakals wanted John and Elizabeth to help fight their war for them.  
John stepped forward "listen General, Eliza... Dr Weir is not a soldier."  
The smug doctor stepped forward "the machines in her blood have remarkable healing properties, and I know you would not have agreed to be here with her if you thought otherwise."  
"Ok I guess you have a point there." John conceded. The briefing ran on for a while longer, the way the General had planned to deploy John and Elizabeth with a small squad of 4 troops and if it couldn't be any worse they were being dropped in a hot zone. Then they were handed back their belongings and were escorted outside to the waiting convoy.


	5. Chapter 5 WHISKEY TANGO FOXTROT

**5 ****W****hiskey****T****ango ****F****oxtrot**

Just before they got into the waiting vehicle the guards un-cuffed their hands. John turned to Elizabeth  
"we will get out of this Elizabeth. I promise"  
"I know we will John." That was all she could say to that.On the way to their drop point the troops led by Sgt Yanis Long were introduced to their new colleagues, John looked at these young men he thought to himself they must have a combined age of 60 years if not less.The driver called back to his passengers  
"eta 10 minutes to our drop zone. Colonel Sheppard the General wants to speak to you" he handed Sheppard the radio.  
"Go ahead General" Sheppard's face dropped when he heard what the General had to say. Elizabeth couldn't hear what was being said over the static  
"John what did he say?" she had to hit him on the shoulder to get him to respond, he finally turned to her.  
"He said there's no point in us trying to escape they put tracking devices in the back of our necks, and he's said he is sorry for what he has brought us into." He rubbed the back of his neck whilst he told her this. Elizabeth couldn't come with an appropriate response to this she looked down at her watch  
"hey John look were nearly 3 hours over due, Teyla's gonna figure something is wrong, but in the mean time I guess we have to do what we can to survive this."John just looked and smiled at her; he couldn't believe those words then just came from her.

Teyla had just returned from they mainland and was on her way up to the control room. She could already hear Rodney shouting at some random techie.  
"Rodney what is it?"  
"Well Teyla, they are now 3 hours overdue. Something is definitely going wrong out there"  
Ronon was making his way up the stairs. "Hey McKay! Do you think you could shout any louder? "  
"Oh I'm sorry Conan" Rodney shouted sarcastically "but am I the only one who thinks something bad is happening with them?"  
"Listen Rodney" Teyla tried to keep her voice clam with him. "I believe we should wait until they are 4 hours over due then we should make contact with the planet to see what happened" this seemed to calm Rodney down somewhat  
"are you ok with this Dr McKay?" Rodney nodded to her and then walked out of the control room.  
Ronon turned to Teyla "hey how do you do that? I mean you know calm him down"  
Teyla just laughed "with a lot of practice that's all I can say"

As soon as John and Elizabeth's vehicle pulled up they were immediately under attack from the _enemy _they along with Sgt Long were the only ones who managed to managed to get out of the vehicle before it was hit by a shell the other 3 troops were unconscious  
"shit we gotta move it, the bomb hasn't blown yet" John called out to the Sgt.  
"but my men they are still in there!" shouted the Sgt he was still trying to get to his feet.

John could tell he wasn't going to move unless they made him. Elizabeth ran over she looked at the vehicle the engine was on fire from a fuel leak. The flames were getting hotter, she grabbed Yanis by the arm "come on we can't save them" just as they got Yanis to his feet the shell exploded in the humvee the blast sent all 3 survivors flying in different directions.It was coming up on the new imposed 4 hour deadline, Rodney was poised by the Atlantis DHD he was just about to dial up maniaka when the DHD started to glow "in coming world hole" shouted one of the gate techs.

A voice came over the speakers  
"ATLANTIS THIS IS CHANCELLOR SCHMIDT OF MANIAKA. WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY OUR ENEMIES DR WEIR AND COLONEL SHEPPARD HAVE BEEN SENT OUT TO DEFEND ONE OF THE HOT ZONES, THE TRACKING DEVICES WE PUT IN THEM ARE SHOWING THEY BOTH NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION.WE NEED YOUR HELP!"

Rodney watched the live feed from maniaka and started talking back to the chancellor.  
"Chancellor this is Rodney McKay. Why did you send them out there to fight?"Rodney got his answer quickly.  
"WE HAD NO CHOICE WE TRIED TO USE THEIR GIFTS TO HELP US WIN THE FIGHT."  
"Hang on what gifts chancellor?"  
"THE COLONELS ANCESTRIAL GENE AND DR WEIR HAS THE HEALING MACHINES"  
"wait chancellor the machines in Dr Weir are dormant they can't help her if she gets hurt and Sheppard's gene wont help him much either."  
"PLEASE HELP US WE WILL EXPLAIN HOW THIS HAPPENED MUCH BETTER IN PERSON."  
After that the gate disengaged.Rodney rushed out of the control room he shouted at a techie to call Teyla, Ronon and Lornes team get them to meet in the briefing room. As if he forgot something he came bounding back up the stairs  
"oh and you had better get Carson to sort out a med team"It took the technician a second longer to execute his orders than he liked so he shouted.  
"I'm sure Elizabeth and Sheppard wont mind waiting till you get your head out of your ass and do as I say will they?" The technician could understand Rodney was mad but so was everyone else.  
"I'm sorting it out right now sir."


	6. Chapter 6 Wake Up Hurting

**6 ****W****ake ****U****p ****H****urting**

John woke up in a clearing alone; he pushed himself up and shook his head which he immediately regretted doing he put his hand up to his head and pulled it back when it felt wet he looked down at his hand he could see there was blood covering it.

He reached for his pack and pulled out his med kit he tried to wrap a field dressing round his head  
"damn I wished I listened to what Carson told me about these things" no one else was around so he figured he'd just talk to himself. John finally wrapped the bandage round his head and tied it off It left lot to be desired but it did the job. He lent over and grabbed his P-90 which was poking out through some bushes he moved over to grab it he had to hold back the urge to throw up from his movement, he realised that his head injury might be worse than a simple cut.

He was just about to reach out and grab the weapon when someone's bloody hand grabbed his wrist, immediately he feared the worst.  
"Colonel Sheppard... please help... " John moved as quick as he could to this persons side then he realised who it was.  
"Yanis hang on I'm gonna help you" he told the trooper he quickly looked over him he could see that he was bleeding from his abdomen and he could see that his left leg was definitely broken he wasn't to sure about his right one though. John managed to slow the bleeding in the Sgt's abdomen and was just about to splint his legs.

"Listen I'm going to call in a med evac for you, I've heard your troops they're not far from here"

"Thank you Sheppard, you didn't have to do this for me."

"Hey it's not like I could of left you to die is it. But listen to me I'm going to have to look for Elizabeth do you understand me?" John asked him once he covered Yanis in some leaves and given him some water then he used the Sgt's radio to call in his position.  
John checked his weapon to make sure it was serviceable and then went off to find Elizabeth.

Elizabeth woke up in a shallow stream she lifted her head she could feel she had some small cuts on her face but nothing serious.  
"Ok I think I might have got outta that one lucky" she said to her self but not very convincingly.  
She tried to sit up "Arghhh Jesus Christ!!" she shouted she looked down then she saw it she had a piece of shrapnel sticking out of her left side.  
The wound appeared to be small but it was bleeding heavily. Seeing this injury made her want to get out of this stream even quicker her weapon was still clipped to her vest so she didn't need to worry about that and it didn't look damaged by the explosion, she tried to pull herself along but as soon as she put weight on her left arm she knew it was a mistake.

She turned and saw how swollen it was under her jacket it wouldn't take a doctor to tell her it was a bad break.  
Elizabeth knew she couldn't stay in the stream and hope for the best so she concentrated on pulling herself out of the water.  
She managed to almost crawl behind an uprooted tree, she took a quick look around she had her weapon ready if she needed to defend herself. At this time there was nobody around her.

John was covertly moving through the woods he could hear voices, angry voices he stopped what he was doing and knelt down. He took the silencer attachment from his vest and screwed it to the barrel of his weapon.  
He crawled closer towards the voices he peered through a gap in the leaves he was shocked by what he saw.

In front of him were 6 enemy troops there was 1 maniakal trooper on his knees with his hands tied in front of him he was being questioned by the squad leader of the enemy troops. John strained to hear the questions.

"How many of the off worlders survived the explosion?" to his credit the _allied _trooper didn't answer the man

"I ask you again, how many of the off worlders survived the explosion?"Still the trooper didn't answer the mans questions, John could tell the other soldier was getting more mad by the second.

John was about to make his move when the soldier pulled out his side arm and executed the young trooper. John waited a couple of seconds till the enemy soldiers started to walk away. Then he stood up and hurled a grenade at them, the enemy soldiers didn't have a chance to run the explosion killed them all.  
John came out from his hiding spot and crawled over to the dead trooper. He checked to see if these fighters had something resembling dog tags, when he found them he looked down at them he read the name PVT TELFORD SEIKO. He put his hand to the privates head and closed the mans eyes he lowered his head.  
"Thank you Telford" he held a moments silence then continued his search.

Elizabeth had managed to bandage up the wound on her side the shrapnel was still in there she didn't want to risk pulling it out and causing more damage; she looked down to check it. It was still bleeding heavily but there wasn't much she could do about it wrapping her arm tightly was harder than she thought it would be.  
Ok so she knew she had to make a move first she made ready her weapon and started to move deeper into the woods. It wasn't long before she ran into enemy soldiers she hid behind a tree and hoped they wouldn't notice the small blood trail leading to her position.

But Elizabeth's luck wasn't running good today one of the soldiers saw it and started to follow it he called his partner over and they both headed towards her. Elizabeth knelt down on one knee she had to wait until they were in the right spot, she didn't have to wait long it didn't take her much to take out these two she hit the first one in the throat with a closed fist like Teyla had taught her.  
The second one managed to get a few punches in against her she managed to block most of them. He soon went down after a knee to the groin and a P-90 butt to his face. She took the straps from their weapons and tied their hands and feet together then she cut strips of material from their jackets and gagged them. As she was walking away from them she turned and saw that they were well hidden from view.


	7. Chapter 7 QUESTIONS ANYONE

**7 ****Q****uestions ****A****nyone**

In the main briefing room on Atlantis Rodney explained that maniakals had asked for their help. Teyla told the group how the General had used Weir and Sheppard to fight in their war.

Ronon had been sat there quietly but he couldn't stand it much longer. "So your telling me not only do they drug them and use them, now they want our help..."  
"Pretty much yeah" Lorne chirped in.  
"Why?" Ronon finished.

It was Rodney's turn to take the floor again this time "think of it this way, we have a better chance of finding them if we are there."Lorne stood forward and highlighted his plan. "Ok questions anyone?" Lorne asked. Everyone seemed to agree on what they had to do even McKay didn't complain  
"Ok gear up meet in the jumper bay in one hour." Lorne told them as he headed for the door.

Just as everyone was leaving the briefing room Carson came running in and apologised to everyone and explained to everyone that he couldn't get away from the infirmary.  
"Carson come here I think you might want to see this" Rodney called over from the table. Carson walked over to Rodney's position he started to tell Carson that he got this information about the devices planted in Elizabeth and Sheppard; the information showed both Sheppard and Weirs vitals whilst there was an active stargate.

Carson stood there and studied the data his face dropped when he was reading through the information he didn't look up whilst he was talking to Rodney.  
"We need to find them as soon as possible, these readings first showed they were unconscious. Now this shows Elizabeth's got a low blood pressure I'm assuming from a trauma of some kind. The colonels is not much better his vitals show his heart rate is way up I don't know what shape their gonna be in when we get to them."

Back on the planet Elizabeth was following the stream up towards a bridge her head started to swim she had to stop and lean against some rocks. She realized if she was going to rest she couldn't do it in the open, she moved on up to the bridge, and sat down underneath it she opened her vest to check her wound it was still bleeding heavily and she was starting to see black dots in front her eyes.  
She changed the dressing and tried to put more pressure on it. She lent back against the rock and rested for a few minutes.  
Well for what she thought were a few minutes.

The rescue team flew through the maniakals stargate. The HUD popped up major Lorne followed the coordinates the maniakals the transmitted to them. A few minutes later they landed in an open field the team were met by the General and a small contingent of troops.  
"Dr McKay, that you for agreeing to help us" the general greeted the team and offered McKay a hand shake.  
"Forgive me for not shaking your hand but..." he didn't get chance to finish what he was going to say before Ronon butted in.  
"How can you expect us to trust or help you we are here to get our people back nothing more."  
The General handed Carson a data pad showing both Elizabeth and John's vitals.  
"Bloody hell its worse than before, we need to get to them ASAP." Carson told them with a hint of panic in his voice.

Elizabeth woke up to the sounds of foot steps and angry voices. She hid behind the rocks from what she could see there were 4 enemy soldiers were approaching her position she couldn't tell if they had seen her.

Then it was confirmed they had.  
"MANIAKAL TROOPER WE KNOW WHERE YOU ARE IT IS FOOLISH TRYING TO HIDE FROM US COME OUT AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED!!" Elizabeth didn't move she knew at best she could take 1 maybe 2 of the soldiers out. she was disturbed from her trail of thought by the same voice calling out the same message to her again.  
"Ok, ok I'm coming out!!" she called as she came from her hiding place as soon as she stood up she was hit by another dizzy wave. She gripped her left side as she walked toward the soldiers.  
"So you are the one who took these 2 men down" the officer laughed as he talked to her.She had to lean against some rocks as the nausea set in again. She heard the familiar sound of P-90 fire and bodies hitting the ground. She looked up and saw John come out from behind some bushes.He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder and looked down on her.  
"Hey"  
"Hey" she replied.John had his back to the soldiers he had just shot, but Elizabeth saw 1 of them go for his side arm. She didn't think she just reacted she jumped up and pushed John out of the way a single gun shot went off as they both hit the ground.  
John fired his 9mil at the attacking soldier hitting him point blank in the chest. He didn't realise Elizabeth wasn't moving he went and kicked the weapons away from the other downed soldiers. He turned back to Elizabeth now he could see the blood coming from her back beneath her right shoulder he rushed over to her side.  
"Elizabeth, Elizabeth!" he was just about to shake her when her eyes opened  
"What happened?" she was conscious but dazed.  
He lent over her. "Well you just took a bullet for me... litterally."

Ronon lead part of the rescue team along with Beckett, Teyla a as a show of good faith the Maniakals had dropped them off as close as they possibly could to John and Elizabeth's position they assured them that they could have troop back up when they needed it.

The rest of the team led by Lorne flew ahead in the cloaked jumper not only to cover the rest of the team but to keep an eye on Weir and Sheppard's position.  
"Oh crap!" Beckett shouted when the data pad flashed and started to beep at him.  
Teyla caught up with him her face full of concern. "What is it Dr Beckett?"  
Carson took in the readings. "Elizabeth's heart rate and blood pressure just went way up."  
Ronon didn't stop walking "Come on we gotta move on" he called behind him.


	8. Chapter 8 Holding The Line

**8 ****H****olding ****T****he****L****ine**

John had managed to get Elizabeth to her feet he put as much pressure on her shoulder wound as he could whilst moving.He could hear movement all around them it was only a matter of time till they were going to be caught. "Elizabeth I know your hurting right now, but we've got company I'm really going to need your help to hold them off till... "

"Till what?" she asked groggily.

"Till were rescued I'm sure I heard a jumper close by."

Elizabeth straightened up she was running on adrenaline now she pointed out a good spot to John. There were bushes in front of some large rocks, they made there way towards them. John slowed down his head had started to throb the bleeding had started again and it was starting to go through the bandage.  
Elizabeth encouraged him to keep moving. "Hey we are nearly there, Ill check your wound when we get there."

"I'll do the same for yours" he smiled at her.Elizabeth had forgotten about the gunshot by now it was still bleeding heavily but she was to focused on a chance of being rescued now.

"Ronon, do you copy?" Lorne said over the radio.

"Yeah go ahead Lorne" Ronon finally stopped to talk this time.

"Conan you need to move fast, they're in trouble were reading an entire platoon of soldiers heading their way" Mckay butted in.  
Lorne updated the coordinates of their people, Ronon, Teyla and beckett were 5 minutes away from them.

The jumper flew ahead to give cover fire Ronon and Beckett started to sprint towards Sheppard and Weirs position. Teyla had climbed up on some rocks she started picking off enemy troops as they came out of hiding. John and Elizabeth tried to hold their position as best they could but they were running out of ammo. John lent up from behind his rock and tossed a grenade over he took out several soldiers but he got shot in the arm as he knelt back down.

Elizabeth loaded her last P-90 mag "This is my last one!" she shouted out over the weapons fire.  
"I'm out!" John yelled back.

Part of the rock John was hiding behind exploded behind his head some of the debris hitting him hard, he slumped forward unconscious. Elizabeth tried to get to him and push him further behind the rocks. As she did this she didn't realise her left leg wasn't hidden any more. But she soon did when a stray bullet grazed her thigh. She was still firing her weapon when Teyla started leopard crawling towards them.

Beckett and Ronon came out of the woods behind them firing their weapons. Lorne de-cloaked the jumper behind the enemy soldiers and fired a couple of drones to get their attention. The enemy troops started to throw down their weapons and retreat, they were taken as POW's by the awaiting Maniakal forces.

Lorne landed the jumper just down from the bridge; he and the team of the marines spread out and covered the area. Rodney along with Dr Jenkins grabbed a med bag each and ran over towards where Ronon was standing.

When he got there he went paler when he saw the scene in front of him "oh my god." He stuttered.

Teyla was lent down next to Elizabeth who was barely conscious she was wrapping a field dressing round her left thigh.  
Carson was flashing a torch in John's eyes trying to get him to respond. Dr Jenkins shoved past Rodney and knelt by Elizabeth's side he took over from Teyla first he put his fingers to Elizabeth's neck checking her pulse it was weak but he managed to clock it he looked over his shoulder "Carson her pulse is weak and thredy I'm worried about these shrapnel and gunshot wounds we need to get her back home. How's the colonel?"

Carson didn't respond at first "He's not doing so good at best I reckon he's got severe concussion, but I won't know till we get him under the scanner."

Rodney looked on he felt so helpless right now Carson looked up at him and saw the look on his face "Rodney?!... Rodney! Can you and Teyla get the back boards from the jumper quickly please?"

"Yeah sure" Rodney followed by Teyla started to run for the jumper. He handed Teyla one of the boards she ran back ahead of him, he was on his way out with the other he radioed Lorne he requested that he scan the area for any more enemies and then fall back to the jumper.

Carson and Ronon carefully lifted John onto the board Carson put an oxygen mask over Johns face then they started to carry Sheppard off to the jumper.  
"Dr Jenkins are you gonna be ok with Elizabeth?"

Jenkins looked up from what he was doing "Yes sir were about ready to move her now". Teyla helped Jenkins lift Elizabeth onto her board. Teyla looked down at Elizabeth who was now unconscious and wasn't responding either, Jenkins put an oxygen mask over her face and decided to move her right away. 

In the back of the jumper it was crowded all personnel had been loaded aboard; both Drs were working on their patients with what they had. Elizabeth started to come round she started coughing up blood, she tried to sit up but she was restrained by the friendly hands of Teyla, Elizabeth weakly tried to fight her off. She had lost a lot of blood by now she was confused and getting agitated. She soon passed out again, which wasn't a good sign.

"How much bloody longer?!" Carson shouted to Lorne he was getting more concerned about John he hadn't regained consciousness since they had found them. He was still breathing by himself but his pulse was drastically weaker than before.  
"Were nearly at the gate Doc, I've already dialled and radioed Atlantis. They have med teams ready in the jumper bay." Lorne called back over his shoulder he didn't take his eyes off what he was doing.

The HUD flashed up he could see five groups of enemy forces were scattered around the area firing blind with anti air craft weapons trying to take the jumper down. Lorne managed to evade all of their shots they were less than 20 meters from the gate when a lucky shot disabled the ships cloak. McKay tried frantically to get the cloak back online.

"McKay don't worry I can still get us to the gate."Lorne fired a few drones at the enemies' positions and knocked out two of them this was enough to buy them enough time to get through the gate.  
The jumper landed safely back in atlantis as soon as the door opened Carson and Jenkins started giving orders to their respective teams.  
The marines helped lift Sheppard and Weir onto the awaiting stretchers.

The team could just watch as their leaders were taken off to the infirmary.


	9. Chapter 9 WHAT’S THE DAMAGE?

The medics had been working on John and Elizabeth for over 2 hours trying to stabilize them. John had briefly woken up but soon passed out again, from the scan Carson had determined that John had a small skull fracture that would heal fine. But the chip the Maniakals had implanted in the base of his skull had become dislodged and was causing a bleed that would require an operation to remove the chip and stop the bleeding. Carson figured he could remove the bullet from John's arm at the same the wound wasn't too bad but it was still a gunshot. Carson had decided john was stable enough to be prepped for theatre.

Dr Jenkins was equally concerned with Elizabeth she had lost a great deal of blood from her injuries. She hadn't regained consciousness since the last time and her respiratory effort was poor at best. He wanted to move her to the operating theatre to patch her up but she wasn't stable enough for him to do that just yet.  
Jenkins finally left Elizabeth's side to let Carson know of her situation. "Carson she isn't improving, I'm going to try and stabilize her then take her to theatre."

Before Carson could agree Elizabeth went into cardiac arrest Jenkins and Carson ran to her bed side to find the med team giving her CPR. Jenkins quickly intubated Elizabeth and started breathing for her. One of the nurses was doing chest compressions on Elizabeth whilst another got ready with the defibrillator paddles.  
"Ok hit her at 200" Jenkins told the nurse.The nurse turned and checked the machine she then moved the paddles over Elizabeth's body.  
"Charged at 200... Clear!" The nurse called before shocking Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's body arched off the bed from the jolt of electricity as she was shocked then her body went limp on the bed.After the first shock there was no change another minute of CPR and another shock the monitors picked up in a steady rhythm Jenkins decided it would be now or never to operate.

As both patients were moved to the operating theatres Carson and Jenkins went to get changed into their scrubs. Sat in the waiting room were a concerned Ronon, Rodney and Teyla. All three of them looked up when the doctors stepped out to let them know what was going on.  
"What's going on, will they be ok?" Rodney didn't give them a chance to speak before he did.  
Ronon stepped up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Give them a chance to speak, McKay."

Jenkins stepped forward and started to tell them about Elizabeth's condition "Elizabeth's in bad shape guys, she's lost a lot of blood. We lost her for a minute back there but we got her back, I'm concerned about the shrapnel and gun shot wounds she got quite a bit of internal bleeding."  
A theatre nurse opened the door and told him they were ready. He assured the group he would do his best to save Elizabeth then went into theatre.

It was Carson's turn now "John has got a small fracture to his skull. But that's not what's concerning me."Rodney was about to but in until Carson shot him a glare that would stop a car. "It's the chip that's causing the problem it's become dislodged from the base of the skull and is causing a bleed to his brain."  
Teyla took a step closer to Carson. "What do you plan to do Dr Beckett?"  
"I'm going to operate on him right now. We will keep you updated on both of their progress." Carson left it at that, he went into the operating theatre to work on John.

As per Carson's orders a young nurse went and told the rest of the team to get something to eat. Ronon stood up and he stepped towards the young nurse he was just about to argue with her. She told him exactly what Dr Beckett had told her to say, no one had ever seen Ronon to shocked to speak."You heard the nurse people, we best get some food."  
The rest of the team just did as he said.McKay tried to pester Ronon to tell him what she said, after Ronon shot him one of his looks McKay stood down.

John woke up the next morning to the sounds of a heart monitor he tried to move his head but it hurt to much. He moved his eyes round till he saw the good Dr Beckett doing something to his IV.  
"Hey doc." John groaned.  
Carson was quickly by his side. "Colonel I'm glad you are awake, how are you feeling?"  
"My head hurts."  
"Don't worry lad I'll give you something for that." Carson leaned over to the table and picked up a syringe he injected into John's IV line. John could feel the drugs kicking in straight away.  
"Doc how's Elizabeth?"  
"John both of your surgeries went well..."  
"Doc you're not telling me something. What is it?" He was getting more concerend by Carson's hesitations.  
"We had to operate again on her to stop the other bleed. She is still unconscious; we've had to put a breathing tube in her throat because she wasn't doing so well on her own."  
he pointed to the only other occupied bed in the infirmary Elizabeth lay there surrounded by various tubes and machines, She was almost as pale as her scrubs.  
John looked straight into Carson eyes. "Will she be alright Carson?"  
"She will be alright, when she decides to wake up lad" Carson was filling another syringe whilst he was talking to his patient.  
"Rest up now John." He injected the white liquid into Johns IV no sooner had he done so the Colonel was unconscious again.

Dr Jenkins was sat by Elizabeth's bed he finished writing notes in her chart. He looked up at her and started talking to her."Come on Dr Weir you have slept long enough, time to wake up."  
Carson walked up to Jenkins "any change yet Matt?"  
Jenkins stood up and walked round the other side of the bed looking down at her. "No nothing yet, her vitals are holding steady its up to her to wake up now." Carson picked up Elizabeth's chart and studied it "Are you going to keep her on the tube?"  
"Yeah I'll bring her off it when she decides to wake up."  
"I'm going to have John moved next to her, I think he will want to be here when she wakes up." Both doctors nodded at each other and went their separate ways.

Carson had banned the team from the infirmary until his patients were out of the woods, everyone else had done as they were told but Rodney was still fighting to get in. Carson now had to go get rid of him again. "Rodney I told you, you can't see them till I give you the ok."  
"Well you could at least tell me how they are doing" Rodney demanded.  
Beckett showed Rodney into his office he sat down and was about to tell the impatient astrophysicist what was going on. Before he could start he was interrupted by a nurse calling for him and Dr Jenkins.

Carson was up and out in a flash, by the time he got to Elizabeth Dr Jenkins was by her side. He looked up to Carson "her vitals are picking up, she's coming round."

Her eyes felt so heavy she assumed it must have been the drugs. She was home.It took her a few more seconds of trying she could hear voices telling her to open her eyes. She finally managed to open them it took her a while to adjust to the lights; someone was looking down at her they were talking to her.  
Something felt different it felt wrong; something was in her throat she started to struggle against it.

"Elizabeth you're safe, you are back in Atlantis you are in the infirmary." The person carried on talking to her trying to reassure her."You were injured, you have a breathing tube in your throat don't panic we will take it out soon."  
But Elizabeth was panicking, she was starting to choke the heart monitor started beeping faster and faster Elizabeth's heart rate had almost doubled. Dr Jenkins asked Carson to assist him whilst he extubated Elizabeth, he got the tube out in one quick pull. Elizabeth immediately started coughing and gasping for breath, Carson pulled an oxygen mask down over her face. She was still panicking even though the doctors were trying to calm her down her heart rate was still high. Carson thought it would be a good idea to sedate her till she was calmer Dr Jenkins agreed.

After a drug was administered Elizabeth succumbed to the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10 RECOVERY

was doing much better now he was awake and fully alert he was lay on his side talking to Elizabeth. She had woke up 3 hours after Dr Jenkins had sedated her she was a lot calmer and responding better to the treatment.

Looking at John and Elizabeth they were both in a sorry state they were covered in cuts and bruises thankfully the surface injuries were all superficial Elizabeth had her arm set in a cast and was wearing a sling she had a massive bandage around her waist covering the wounds. John had a massive bandage wrapped round his head all you could see his spiky black hair sticking out of the top. John also had his arm in a sling from the gun shot, Elizabeth tried to sit up so she could see John better but the pain in her side from the shrapnel injury was too much. She turned and looked at John.  
"So I hear were gonna be laid up in here for a while."John smiled at her.  
"Yay, good thing we didn't have any plans for the next 1000 years." They were both interrupted from their conversation by the sound of McKay followed by Ronon telling him to shut up. Apparently the medics had allowed them to have visitors now they doing better.  
"About time you two were awake" Rodney smiled between eating his chocolate bar."Yeah sorry Rodney, for being selfish in getting blown up and shot at" Elizabeth laughed which caused the pain in her side to come back worse. Ronon saw her grab her side "do you want me to get the doc."  
"No thanks Ronon I'll be ok." Rodney and Ronon told them how the alliance had fell through, the Maniakals wouldn't have anything more to do with them because they wouldn't commit troops to fight _their _war.  
Dr Jenkins walked back into the infirmary he looked at the clock the visitors had been in 10 minutes longer than they were allowed."Ok you two times up, these two need to get some rest.""Doc can we drop by tomorrow?"  
"Yeah sure Ronon" Ronon nodded at John and Elizabeth and headed off.  
Rodney went over to Elizabeth's bed he was just about to give Elizabeth her PDA he had managed to smuggle it in there with him.Dr Jenkins saw what he was doing  
"nice try McKay, go on get outta here."  
"ok, ok you caught me" Rodney said whilst he put his hands in the air, he smiled at them all then jogged off to catch up with Ronon.

It was dinner time not long after Ronon and McKay left john wolfed down his medium rare steak and steak house chips it looked like the man had never eaten a decent meal before.  
They had just had a new ration delivery back from earth. The Daedalus was due back in a few days with more stuff aboard. Elizabeth took one look at her meal and pushed the tray aside.  
"You know, you're gonna have to eat something eventually." John managed a sentence in between shovelling down his Bakewell tart.  
"I know I'm just not up to it yet." A nurse came to get their trays once they had eaten. She saw Johns tray was polished clean where as Elizabeth's meal hadn't even been touched."Did you enjoy your meal colonel?"  
The colonel smiled "yes thanks Amy, any chance I could get some more?"  
Amy laughed "I'm glad you have your appetite back colonel, I will see what I can do."Amy walked over to Elizabeth's bed.  
"Dr Weir you are going to have to eat something, the day staff said you didn't eat your lunch either."  
Elizabeth grabbed her side as she sat up to talk to her."I'm just not hungry." The nurse moved to grab Elizabeth's chart she started reading through it.  
"Is your side still hurting you?"

Elizabeth was going to try and lie but she saw no point this time "yeah it's pretty bad at the moment."Amy nodded  
"ok do you mind if I take a quick look at it? Then I will get you something for the pain."  
She pulled the curtain round Elizabeth's bed. Elizabeth lifted her scrubs top just above the bandage Amy noticed that some of the stitches had popped and the wound had started bleeding again, she pushed gently around the wound stopping to apologise when Elizabeth tensed up.  
"I'm going to have to re-stitch this wound ok?"

Elizabeth nodded at her; Amy stepped out to get some supplies. John was peering round the side of the curtain."Hey Elizabeth are you alright?" "Yeah John it's just some popped stitches I'll be ok."  
Amy stitched and re-dressed Elizabeth's wound in no time she gave her some painkillers, she told Elizabeth to try and eat something and that she would be back later to check on her.

John and Elizabeth sat and talked about the events that took place over the last few days. John turned to her "Carson said he would let me out of here tomorrow."  
"Good at least one of has made parole" she joked  
"so what about you, are you getting out on good behaviour?"  
"No such look here" she smiled "I've got at least another week of lockdown."John and Elizabeth continued talking into the evening Elizabeth even managed to eat some of a sandwich the staff had left for her.

Just talking had tired them out by the time the night shift had signed on their patients were already sound a sleep, it was a shame they would have to be woken up to have their obs done.


	11. Chapter 11 LOOKING BACK

**DISCLAIMER- **I own none of the show or anything! im just a lowly air woman trying to get by

**A/N-** Thanks to all for your reviews

**11 Looking Back**

3 weeks later John had been released from the infirmary now and he was signed back onto light duties. Elizabeth on the other hand was still twiddling her thumbs in the infirmary; she had started to become a worse patient the John.  
She had now been moved from the critical care unit to a side room. John had been into see her all the time since his release, he now sat in the chair next to her with his feet on her bed. They had been amusing them selves by catapulting cotton wool balls into an empty pot at the other side of the room, most of them were all over the floor only five had managed to land in the pot.

John turned to Elizabeth. "So, what are they going to do with you next?"  
"I have another operation tomorrow; Matt says they can take the pins out of my arm now."  
"So that's a good thing right?"  
"Yeah but I'm still going to be in a cast for at least six weeks. But they are letting me out of here at the end of the week."  
John looked away and smiled. "Well at least I'm not going to be the only biff around here then we're both going to be stuck on light duties." Both of them sat for a little longer talking about what had happened.

John stopped joking and started talking seriously. "Elizabeth you handled yourself good back on the planet."  
Elizabeth looked away for a second.  
John stood up and put his hand on her un-injured shoulder forcing her to look at him. "Elizabeth I mean it, you were badly injured some people would have given up. Hey you managed to beat the crap out of a couple of soldiers, and you took a bullet for me that's gotta say something right?"  
"You would've done the same thing for me John. So I guess were even now" she smiled.  
After a couple of minutes of silence John spoke up again. "I'm gonna let you get some rest ok, but I will be back before you go into surgery tomorrow."

As John was leaving the infirmary he bumped into Teyla. "Colonel it is good to see you how is Elizabeth?"  
"She's ok Teyla she's resting up she has surgery in the morning to take the pins out of her arm, but they said she will be out of here by the end of the week."  
Teyla told John that she would let Elizabeth rest and that she would visit her tomorrow, but she had to still drop off some paperwork to Carson. John asked Teyla if she wanted to grab coffee and something to eat she nodded and told him she would just be a minute. John waited for Teyla outside the infirmary when she came out they headed off to the mess.

Just like John said he was with Elizabeth before she went into surgery. He was sat by her bed when she was brought out of the recovery room he looked over when he saw Dr Jenkins still in his scrubs coming out of another room.  
Jenkins looked up from what he was writing on his data pad he walked over to Elizabeth's bed "Hey colonel."  
John cleared his throat. "Alright doc? How did the op go? "  
Matt lent against the wall and put his hands in his pockets. "She came through good, we took the pins out there doesn't appear to be any nerve damage so that's good. Her arm is gonna hurt and she's gonna need some physio on it, but I don't see it causing her any problems."

John let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. "That's good to hear doc, thanks for the update."

"Colonel she's not gonna be awake for a while, if you want to go to the mess or anything I will contact you when she wakes up." Jenkins said as he was heading to his office.John sat back down picking up his war and peace book he left in the chair. "Thanks doc I'm good waiting here."  
"Ok then." Matt smiled at him then left to carry on with his work.

John had been sat next to Elizabeth reading waiting for her to wake up for nearly 2 hours when he noticed her starting to stir.

Elizabeth woke up to the sound of the heart monitor beeping, it took her a few seconds to open her eyes and adjust to the blinding bright lights she looked around and found John watching her. "Hey how are you feeling?" he asked.  
"Not to bad, arm hurting" she said groggily as she tried to reach for the water.John stood up and gave her the cup.  
"Not surprising really you have just had a long operation on it."  
"How long was this one?" she asked, she tried to sit up and get more comfortable.

John picked up the pillow from the empty bed next to her and helped her sit up whilst he put this pillow on top of the other one. "Nearly 4 hours. The doc said your arm will be ok. But..."  
"But, what?" Elizabeth tried to hide the note of panic in her voice.  
"But because you have a cast you do know we all have to sign it" john joked.

John had to go he could see the nursing staff were about to kick him out so he jumped before he was pushed. Before he left he promised her he would come back to see her before they were planning on releasing her.

The day after her operation Dr Jenkins had decided Elizabeth was fit enough to be released earlier than he had planned on light duties and half days only, as per her doctors orders he warned her if he caught her doing more than half shifts to quote the good Dr Jenkins 'he would haul her arse back in there'.

John and Teyla laughed as Elizabeth told them this, they were walking down to the mess to meet up with McKay and Ronon.  
"Is that what he really said?" Teyla asked, she couldn't quite believe that would be what the mild mannered Dr would say.  
"What you don't believe me?" Elizabeth almost got the wrong idea Teyla saw the look on Elizabeth's face.  
"Oh no, no it's just he doesn't look like the type of man who would say something like that."  
"He did Teyla, I was almost shocked when he said it"Elizabeth nodded.  
"Yeah I know what you mean." John added  
"I am sure that Dr Jenkins is just being cautious" Teyla added.

By the time Teyla John and Elizabeth had arrived in the mess Rodney had almost finished his dinner, he looked up when John interrupted him eating his pudding.  
"Kinda defies the point of meeting for dinner don't it McKay?" John asked.  
"You guys took forever getting here, what was I supposed to do go hungry?" Rodney rambled trying to defend himself.  
"Elizabeth has only been released from the infirmary" Teyla stated. Ronon got to his feet and took Elizabeth's tray and sat it on the table he then offered her his seat. "It's good to see you back on your feet Dr Weir." He smiled and told them he had to go and sort out a combat training session with some marines Elizabeth didn't even get the chance to thank him before he left.  
Ronon quickly turned on his heel ashe got to the door as though he forgot something. "One more thing Dr Weir." He smiled and quickly signed her cast with a big 'RD' he threw the pen to Teyla and ran out of the mess.  
Whether it was shock or something else the rest of the team sat in silence as they ate their meals.

Later that evening John walked out onto the balcony he wasn't surprised when he found Elizabeth there. This was the spot she would come out to think at, the place they would always meet even if it was unintentional. "Hey."  
"Hey" she turned around and smiled at him. John walked up and stood next to her they just stood and chatted about nothing in particular whilst looking out over the moonlit ocean. Neither of them knowing how long they had been there.

Time had no meaning in this place, well at least not now.

END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N—Sorry about the lame ending, I think I lost my creative edge here.  
I have started working on my new story 'Sports day in Atlantis' the first chapter will be up soon.


End file.
